The First Kampfer
by christopherweeblingjr
Summary: You can try to run from your past, you can try to push it into the dark where no one will ever find it, but it will find you. Shizuku's old 'friend' come back to end the war his way. But can Natsuru turn this monsteruss being into a good friend?
1. Set up

**Hello people of the internet, I'm am Christopher bringing you a Kampfer fanfiction.**

**This is the story of another male Kampfer who doesn't need to transform to take on an intire army. He is tring to end the war by killing every Kampfer on Earth, Red or Blue, there his enemy.**

**I do not own Kampfer, the only thing I own is me.**

* * *

"So, let me get this strait, this place has a jail cell with one prisoner, and we have 500,000 gards to keep that one prisoner from excaping. ONE PRISONER?" said one of the white Kampfers as another Kampfer lead her down a dark hallway.

"That one prisoner tock down more Kampfers in one week then a intere planets werth could in one year" said the girl leading the new gard.

There orders were simple, make sure **HE** never got out intell the war was over. They soon came to a large bare door with 16 locks on it.

The leader gard unlocked all of them and opened the door. They both walked inside to see the prisoner chained to the wall by the arms and legs, his arms were pulled away from each other . He was rather tall, about 5.6 feet. He had black shoes and whore long whitesocks. He had on dark blue shorts and a white shirt with green hazordis stripes, he whore a red jacket with a black stripe with a white cyrcle with a black 10 in it on the left side(his left) and on the other side he had a white stripe with a black cyrcle and a white 10 in it, on the left sleave there where 2 white stripes and on the right to black. He looked quite thin. he had messy brown hair and his teeth were like a horse's, he had a plate of metel covering his left eye, and for the right eye we can see it was green. He cepted a stare thet looked like it had no emotion in it.

"That's the prisoner, Chris" said the gard who unlocked the door. "Say hi, Chris."

Chris didn't say anything. He just stared at them tring to think of a way out.

"Remember to close the door, ok? Ok" The gard said to the new one as she walked away.

"What did you do to get yourself locked up in here?" the new gard asked Chris when the first one left.

Once again Chris said nothing.

"Come on, you can tell me." she said to try and get the deed out of him.

He still said nothing.

"Doesn't matter anyway" She said as she pulled out her 6 shooter. "Your not geting out of here"

Chris then bit the hand with the gun and pulled it out. As she drew back in surprise he pointed the gun ant his right chain and pulled the trigger with his tung. Braken the chain, he grabbed the gun out of his mouth and shoot his left chain.

The gard turned to the door and tried to run for help.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

She then fell to the floor dead with three bullit holes in her back. Chris calmly walk up to her body and pulled her eyelids shut. He then started walking away from his cell and ripped the metel eyepach off. freedom was so much closer for him.

* * *

Chris snuck his way to a metel door that looked like it was made of steel. He then grabed the door and ripped in right out of its frame. He walked in side the room to see a metel bare a foot long with a green bulb on top, another bare but didn't have a balb, a brown stick with a gold hook on top, a halo style pistle, and a black fladora.

He put on the fladore an put the cane on his back, the took the other devices and put those on his hips. He then turned and walked away from the room. He had his wepons now.

* * *

He walked up to another door and hid beside it as some one walked out and turned the other way. He took a quick look in side and saw it was a docking station with about 60 people, he won't be able to sneak through all of them. He then grasped the bottum of the cane as it began to glow blue. In a bright flash the cane transformed into a gravity hammer. He then look in there again and through the great hammer into one of the white kampfers, causing an enrgy feled that tock aout three others.

The rest othe the gards turned to see him standing in the door way. "Uhhhh, he's ecaped." one of them said nervusly. "OPEN FIRE!" yell another.

They all tock aim and tried to shoot at him, Chris then charged forword and grabbed his gravity hammer and took out one gard by stabing her with the bottum ent of it and then wacked one in front of him with the top end. He then turned around and slammed the gravity hammer infront of him sending him fling across the room. In the air the hammer started to glow blue and turned into a rocket luncher and fired a rocket at 10 of them. When he hit the floor he turned around and then ran into the closest spaceship. When he got in there were three white kampfers waiting for him, the rocket luncher then glowed blue and turned into a shotgun. He easaly took down all three of them. He got to the controls and did what any one would do if the were at the controlls of a spaceship, started pressing buttons. The hach to get in to the space ship closed and then the ship started to hover. He then flue the ship out of the station and into space not vary fare. The whites started lunching ships to stop him so he did what any one would do, pressed more buttons. He entered in the cordits for a planet and actavated hyper-drive.

In a big flash he was gone. One of the whites in the docking station saw him get away, she then turned around and said "Oooh no, Boss ain't ganna be happy about that."

"Should we go after him?" asked one of the pilots of one of the spaceships.

"Why?" asked a white in the docking station. "Where ever he went, he's there problam now."

* * *

Chris pulled out his metel bare with the balb on it and press a button on it. The balb then lit up and made a strange noise. He then pointed the bare at his tows and ran it up to his head. He then released the button causing it to turn off and looked at one side of it. He know how to work it and how to see the readings on it, he wasn't hit once.

He then put the device on his hip and sat down at the controlls. It wasn't going to be easy, but he was going to end the war.

One Kampfer at a time.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Pretty good, right? I will try to upload a new chapter every week on saturday. And if your al wondering, yes, he IS one of the first Kampfers, you'll find out for which team in the next chapter.**


	2. Caller IDiot

**Hello again internet, this is the second chapter of my fanfic "The First Kampfer."**

* * *

He was heading to Earth. He was quite a ways away so he had time to kill. Chris though of calling her, letting her know he was coming to kill her. But then she'd be ready for him when he arived. He could not tell her and snipe her from 5 miles away. but that be no fun.

Chris pondered for a minute. Be smart, or be strong. Smart or strong. Like chosing one child over the other.

He put his left arm infront of him and pulled up the sleave to reveal a strange looking watch. It had nothing but black were the clock sould be, and it went up his intire wrist. Chris grasped the red 1-inch ring below the blank dile and it pupped up. It progegcted a hologram of a screan.

He went into his contacts list and salected the only phone number avalable. HER phone number.

The hologram disapeared as the watch made a dial tone, then out of the watch came a "Hello" in a smooth and calm tone. Almost as if it had no emotion.

"Helo again, Shizuku." Chris said devishly. "It's been awile, hasn't it?"

There was a moment of silence, the she said in a low voice "I thought you were gone."

"Me? Gone? Silly little girl. You realy thought those idiots could hold me, Strongest Kampfer in the universe?" Chris said. "You know what I want, don't you?"

"If it's you. A milkshake." she said trying to insalt him.

"Actuley, yes." Chris said surprised. "But do you know what else I want. Here's a hint, you injered me in battle and got me taking of the Earth."

"Please say 'McDonalds'." Shizuku muttered to herself.

"I think I want reveng. And the end of the war." Chris said.

"Your idea of ending the war is... What?" she said being cut of. Chris swore he could hear others, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Do you have friends now?" Chris said. "Put me on speaker."

"No way, they're... No it's not him." she said.

Chris pulled out his metal bare, pointed it at the watch and actavated it, this time metal bares holding the balb opened up. He then turned it off and then said "Am I on speaker now?"

"What the... How did you..." she tried to say.

"You seem to have forgotting my sonic screwdriver." Chris said. "So, who are your friends?"

"... That doesn't sound like Natsuru." one of Shizuku's friend said.

"'Natsuru'? Were have I heard that name?" Chris said.

There was a dial tone, indecating that she hung up. Probably yelling at her friends now.

The strange watch then made another holo-scream. In a search bare 'Natsuru' apears. After 1 second a file on him apears.

"Another male Kampfer." Chris said to himself. "He's a blue so I might be able to use her to take down Shizu..."

He was then interupted by a alarm and red lights. Chris put down the holo-screan to see he was already above the city. As he aproached Earth he relised he couldn't put the ship into landing mode in time. So he simpley said in a calm voice.

"Crap."

_CRASH!_

* * *

**Sorry I didn't upload the last fue saturdays. I was having some issuse putting this chapter up. Didn't make it a new document. I'm an idiot, I know.**


	3. Clever lies

It was a peaceful day, nice and quiet, or at least it was before a fling soocer fell onto a street from space and rolled down the street untill it calided into a skyscraper. It stood there purficly strate with one edge on the groud and another pointing strait into the sky. In through one of the windows Kaede appeared confused about the ship parked in one of the building's sides.

She stared at it for one minute before saying "What the fuck?"

"What the fuck?" Chris say as he pulled himself up the sideways control chair. "It should have taking me, like, a MONTH before I got here."

He took a look around the ship. "Now, somethings not right here." he said. "OH, THAT'S IT." He then straitened his hat. His shoes then started to glow blue around the souls, then he tock some steps on the floor, which was now a virtical wall.

"God, I am mad about this, the next person invalfed in this war I see, Red, Blue, White, I am going to punch them in the face." he said to himself.

He then walked to the exit hach as it opened, when it was fully opened he walked out it to see the street, bringing back many memories of great battles he had fought, all the time he'd shared with those two, the good, the bad, the down right evil. It was short lived before he remembered his task at hand.

He then jumped of the ramp an landed flat on his feet, he then stood up to start moving, but insted he turned around to see the girl who gave him that dumb dall. He also saw four white Kampfers ready to back her up in battle.'Ok, the NEXT next person.' he thought.

"Who are you?" Kaede asked him. He then got an idea.

'She doesn't remember me.' he thought. 'Time to put my acting skills into use.'

"My name is Impresionante, I am simply a humble map maker charting this galexy." he said, cleverly making up a lie that would seem believable.

"Where'd you get that spaceship." Kaede asked.

"My spacecraft broke down, I rented this one." Chris said before he started leaning on the craft. Amased she was buying it.

"...Have we met? You look formelure." she said trying to get a good look at him.

"...I can surtonly say we haven't, what would your name be, young one?" Chris said, acting like the've never met.

"Is that important?" Kaede asked. "Your a map maker, you won't stay long."

"Good point." Chris said. "Well I most be on my way, I want to see this planet, Grab a bite to eat..."

"What's with the watch?" asked Hitomi, noticing the slite glims of the watch he use to cominacate Shizuku.

"Oh, this?" Chris said showing it to them. "This is the omegatrix. My kind use it to take the form of other species."

"The omegatrix." Kaede repeted to herself. "Where have I heard of that."

"Well, it's VARY populer around three galexies. It alouse you to..." Chris said before Kaede pot the peices into place.

"Your name's not 'Impresionante', your Christopher Webster." said Kaede. "You tried to wipe this planet clean of humans, you tried to end the war."

"Actully, I tried to EXCELLERATE it." said Chris. "Big differance."

Before Chris could grab his cane the Whites all took out there wepons and unleashed everything they had on him. There were bullet holes on his torso, a kusarigama into his left solder, a sword stabbed through the right side of his rib cage and another through his heart. Chris bent down onto his nese from all the pain.

And then he got back up, he looked at them with a smerk as he pulled the wepons out of his body, all of the wounds began to disapper. "Well," he said, "I wanted to punch someone in the face."

He then charge forward to acttack, at that moment the Whites knew one thing...

They just made the bigget mastake ever... Of all time.


	4. Super Fighting

He looked at them with a smerk as he pulled the wepons out of his body, all of the wounds began to disapper. "Well," he said, "I wanted to punch someone in the face."

He then charge forward to acttack. Delivering a quick punch to the jaw on Kaede. Sayaka then picked up her sader and charged at Chris. He grabbed the bare on his hip and pressed the button, then it was revealed to be a energy sword, but the top blade was green and the bottom red. He used it to push her spade to the side and then punched her in the stomic. Hitomi then attempted to fight him hand to hand, only to find he was easally blocking her punches. Chris lifted his right foot and tried to kick her in the stomic, only for her to cach it and send electricity up his leg. He then hit her with the back of his fist on the right cheeck causing her to let go. He then charged at her to attack.

"I'm guessing that's Chris." said Natsuru, as he, Mikoto, Akane, and Shizuku watched from a save distance.

"He doesn't look so tough." said Mikoto. "I can take him."

"And we'll go to your funeral, one minate later." said Shizuku, tring to tell her not to. "Actully, that would be the longest it takes for him to kill someone."

"Kaede, are you ok?" asked Ryoka as she helped Kaede up from the blow Chris gave her.

"I will be." she said. "Once I return the faver to that little idiot."

"I don't thimk that's a good idea." Ryoka responded. "He's taking on Hitomi, Sayaka, and Ryoka at once, a-and he's taking them like nothing."

"Trust me, he's nothing but a idiotic, weak, and pathectic boy." Kaede said.

"Care to say to my face?"

they both looked to see Chris standing right in front of them, cracking his knuckles.

Kaede tried to punch him, but half way he cot it with his right hand. There was then a cracking noise as Chris titined his grip. He then pulled up his left arm and punched her in the head, sending her a fue feet away, and nocking her unconsous.

Ryoka then pulled out her gun and tried to shoot Chris(completely forgettng how well it worked the first time). Chris dodged the bullets and then punched her in the stomic causing her to let go of her gun and get sent a fue feet back. She then tried to punch him with him dodging them just as easy. Chris pulled out his cane in his right arm pasitioned behind him and it turned into a Humble Stun Device. He then landed some hits with it to Ryoka's left arm, stomic, back, and neck.

Hitomi then tried to through some lightning his way. Only for him to easally dodge each one. He then charged at her and tried to punch her, only for her to easally dodge and send a electricity ball to his right side. He then grabbed his pistal and tried to shoot her. But insted of firing bullets it fired pink energy balts which salledavide on the ground they hit, she wasn't sure what they did acactly, but she decided it be her best intrist to NOT get hit and find out.

She attempted hand to hand again with simaller resalts, but this time Sayaka tried to stab him in the back. Using his energy sword he blocked her attack again and nocked the spade out of her hands. He then punched Hitomi in the jaw and stomic, and then grabbed her right brest, caching her of gard.

"Oh, fuck yoOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!..." her sentance got interapted as Chris socked her with his own electrical attack.

He then pushed her unconsious body forward and let it fall to the ground. He then looked to his left to see a kusarigama coming at him, He had a bord look on his face as he simply turned back in the direction he was facing the electrical white and then took one step backwords. As it went past him he grabbed the chain and then yanked it, then he put up his left arm in a strait line to his left and landed a clean punch in Rika's face.

Chris then heared gun-fire and made a quike dash to avoud the bullets. He then looked a Ryoka, then took notice of her gun.

"A MAC-10, hu?" he said. "That's not a machine gun." he then grabbed his cane's hook with his right hand, then it glowed blue and turned into a machine gun from halo. "Now THIS is what I call a machine gun."

He then began to open fire on Ryoka, who started running for cover. Chris then heard something coming at him from his left, and when he looked he took a ball to the face. It nocked him back a fue feet and caused him to drop his machine gun, which then turned back into a cane.

When he got up he had a bloody nose, then the blood went back into his nose as if the injury never ecested. He then looked at Rika, who then responded to his fast healing with a "How are you sapost to hurt this guy?"

"That's easy." he said. "You don't."

She through the blade of her wepon his way. Chris quikly grabbed his hat. It's top part then went down and metal came out from the edges, turning it into a round sheild. He then used it to block the attack, then he through the sheild at her. It bounsed off her head hitting Ryoka, then Hitomi as she was getting up. When it returned to him, it somehow stade on his right wrist as he put his fist high up into the air and shouted "AMERICA!"

"AMERICA?! He shouts 'AMERICA'!? What kind of cachfrase is that?" asked Akane, after hearing his battle cry.

"I know, stupid, isn't it." said Shizuku.

Chris' sheild then turned back into a fladora and he put it on. He then spun around to face Keade as she was getting back up. She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him.

"I think we've already astablicted that bullets don't work on me." he said. "so, what are you going to do now. You have nowhere to hide, and noone to hide behind."

"Actully I'm..." Ryoka said before Chris shot her in the head with his pistal, completly covering her head with that pink stuff.

"And now your fighting agaste me, the most power Kampfer who has ever lived. The taker of thousands of lives." Chris said starting to get cocky.

They both then took the paction to run at each other. But when Kaede ran at him Chris ran to his right. She was confused before she saw were he was running.

He then picked up his cane as it turned into a sniper rifle, he then shot four times. Kaede managed to doug three, but the fourth hit her in the ancle. She bent down to grab the wound, then saw Chris standing right in front of her, holding a gravity hammer.

"You just might be either my greatist opponit or my least." he said.


	5. Boring conversasions are boring

Chris raised the gravity hammer above his head, kick Kaede to the ground, and put his foot on her stonic. He bent his neck to the right, as he did it made a cracking noise, then did the same bending it to the left. Kaede looked up at him in fear. No one has managed to pin her in the patition to kill her before.

She finally met no one.

"N-n-now let's talk about this." Kaede said triing to convinse him to let her live. "We can work together. I can help you end the war."

"If I wanted your help I would ask." Chris said, with a cold tone. "I should have killed you the moment I laied eyes on you. But now, fixed time has past. And your days are up."

Before letting the great hammer fall, he simply stated "goodbye", then swung the gravity malipulater downwards. Kaede closed her eye and braised herself for the blow that would end her life. She waited.

And waited.

She then opened her right eye to see why he would have mercy. Christopher Webster, The former leader of red team, would NEVER have mercy. EVER. What she saw wasn't him holding back. What she saw was Natsuru holding the handle beneith the head of the hammer. He had saved her live, there was no dout.

"must this end with violance?" he said to Chris.

"This is a war, war always ends with violance." Chris responded. He took a second to look at Natsuru, almost as if he was scanning him. "I take it your Nats... Natsu... Na.. Na-a."

"it's Nastu..." Natsuru tryied to say.

"NO DON'T GIVE ME ANY HINTS!" Chris yell, almost causing Natsuru and Kaede to lose ther hearing.

"Nat... Sur... U... Natsuru, NATSURU! NATSURU'S YOUR NAME!" Chris yell, happy he figured it out.

"Yeah yeah, congratu..." Natsuru's eye then opened wide as he relised something. "How do you know my name?"

"It's called 'homework', try doing it some time." Chris said. "I did all my research, figured out every thought in your head."

This got Natsuru confused, why would he do research on him? More importantly HOW? And how did he take on all four white kampfers without transforming into his kampfer form?Something wasn't right. Not just the fact that his cane turns into weapons, but the fact that he might BE a weapon.

"Now, I know what your thinking, 'what does he want?'" Chris said. "Well I'll tell ya, this war's end."

"You want to end the war too?" Natsuru asked.

"Who doesn't." Chris said. "Aside from that idiotic, two-faces, backstabber Kaede. Vermin like her need to be removed."

'Vermin?' Kaede thought. 'I am NOT vermin.'

"Perhapse we could help each other." Chris said. "we both want the same thing."

"Good, my friends would be releaved to hear your on our side." Natsuru said.

"'Friends', you mean Blue team?" Chris asked.

"No, not just blue team." Natsuru responded. "Some of my friend are on Red team."

"what are there names?" Chris asked.

"Well there's Akane, Mikoto, and Shizuku." Natsuru responded.

"Where are they?" Chris asked.

"There right over there." Natsuru said wal turning in there derection. He then started waving to them saying "Hey gurs, say hi to are new friend."

When he turned back to Chris to say something, he saw he had an evil look on his face, his eyes looked full of anger. But that's not what he notice first.

What he noticed was that he was looking down the barrle of a shotgun.

"Don't move, don't even twich." Chris said. he then looked over at the other blue and reds, "Alright, here's how this works, surender or I blow his brains out( asuming he has any)."

"What are you doing, Chris?" Natsuru said. "We can end the war together."

"I can end it on my own." Chris said, with a cold and evil tone. "The intere galatic palice let this war go without even checking it. The human race will go extinct if it continuse. I'm just making a point."

This was making Natsuru nervus. Chris was as cold and cruel as Shizuku made him out to be. For once, he know death was coming for him. 'was I some evil dicktater in a past live, and this is the worlds way of punishing me?' he thought.

"Let him go, Chris." Shizuku said, turning into her kampfer form. "He hasn't done anything wrong."

"What are you going to do." Chris asked. "I could easally pull back on the trigger and kill him. And your attack won't reach antill it's to late."

"N-now let's think resonably." Natsuru said. "We don't need to fight. We can work things out."

"you think I can forgive her?" Chris said, starting to get angery. "You think I CAN FORGET WHAT SHE DID TO ME!?"

"Come on. " Akane said. "It can't be that bad."

"She cut of my arm!" Chris yell. He then pulled the sleave of his right arm up to reveal it was intirly robotic, with wires from the shoulder to the elbow.

"Wellll, you survived." Natsuru said.

"Yes but only after wasting a years werth of mattereals." Chris said. "Ok, you know what? I'm just getting bord of you."

Chris began to pull back to trigger, but befor he could finish a knife on a chain nocked the shotgun out of his hands. He then turned to she Shizuku glowing with power. Chris then walked towards her while cracking his knuckles. He said "Oh-ho-ho, you do NOT want to mess with me."

He then put up his right fist, with green spikes coming out of it, pointed it towards Shizuku, and then it lunched off with a thick black wire canecting it to his arm. Shizuku managed to douge it, but she was cot of gaurd when the wire rapped around her. Chris then sent electricity up it. 'He's not messing around this time' she thought.

"Here's the thing that makes us different." Chris said. "I lurn from my mastakes. And you are nothing BUT mastakes."

"Chris stop!" Natsuru yelled at him. "I'm sure you can work out your differences."

"What," Chris said. "You don't want to fight me?"

"Well, uhhh... Yes" Natsuru said.

"Sucks to be you." Chris said, grabbing his sonic screwdriver and pointing it at Natsuru. Then he actafetted it while saying "Prest-o Change-o."

Natsuru's bracelit then began to flash. Then in a flash he turned into his kampfer from. "What the... How did you..."

"Magic." Chris said "Magic and a sonic screwdriver. Don't bother trying to chang back. I locked you in your kampfer form." He then grabbed Mikoto( who was now in her kampfer form)'s sword as it was coming at him, and then turned to look at her and said "you just made a mistake." He then punched her back over to Akane and Shizuku and then said "A mistake you will never make again."


	6. How long have you had those, Shizuku?

"So," Chris said while grabbing his cane and then turnning it into a Brute Shot. "Who's next?"

Akane and Mikoto just stood there in there Kampfer forms. From what Shizuku told them and what they saw while he was fighting the whites, he was a strong appoinit. A living weapon. But they both knew what was at stake. The charged them selfs to there fullest and then charged at him.

Only to get blasted back by the shots he fired.

"Yeah, that's not gonna work." Chris said. "Hey do you smell something burning?"

Next thing he knew, he was blasted a good twenty feet. He looked up to see that Natsuru fire some of her shots at him. he then looked at his right arm to see the cable to his spike hand was broken and had sparks flying from it. "I was hoping to keep that." he said before jumping out of the way of Shizuku's knife chain. Using the blade of the Brute Shot he cut one of the links off.

He then thrusted his right arm up and rapped the broken cable arount the chain Shizuku was holding. He then sent his electricity up it. Shizuku let go in respons allowing him to try an slash Natsuru, Akane, and Mikoto. He managed to isolate Natsuru and pointed his Brute Shot at her. He fired granades but she fired her attack and cancled all of them out. The Chris rapped the electric chain around her keepping her from putting her arms up to fire any more shots. Natsuru was blasted out of the chains by the Brute Shot blasts.

"You have a LOT of work to do before you can be somewhat a 'fighter'." Chris said. "You think you can beat me? I've faced thousands of Kampfers who have tried using explosions on me."

"What?" Natsuru asked.

"Your attacks, there explosions." Chris said.

"No, there fireballs." Natsuru responded

"Explosions." Chris said

"Fireballs." Natsuru said.

Shizuku, Akane, Mikoto, and Kaede just watched as the two argued over if the attacks were explosions or fireballs. "Boys." Kaede said. "There so dumb. There offeously fireballs."

"Actully," Mikoto said. "Now that I think about it, they DO seem more like explosions."

"Fire SPREDS!" Chris said loudly. "Your attack EXPLODES!"

"There FIREBALLS!" Natsuru yelled at him.

Next thing they knew, there was a loud 'BOOM' and Natsuru was blasted backwords. When she looked up she saw the inside of the barrle of a shotgun with Chris standing right ontop of her. He simply said slowly "Ex-Plo-Sion."

Before he could fire Rika charged him off Natsuru. While fly he pumped the shotgun with his only hand. But he never got the chance to use it because after words Hitomi grabbed the shotgun out of his hand and said "Thanks."

Chris landed on the ground flat on his back. as he got up Hitomi pointed the gun at him. "Any last words?" she asked him.

Then the shotgun glowed plue and turned back into a cane. Hitomi looked at it for a second then at Chris then back at it. She then said nervously "Aaaahh, 'shotgun'."

nothing happened.

"Shotgun." she repeated.

Still nothing.

"... Ok, what if I said 'please'." she said before Chris punching her in the face and grabbing his cane it the air.

It then glowed blue and turned into a Battle rifel. He then pointed it at her and said "Did really think it would listen to you? And 'please'?"

Hitomi then ducked for a metal ball on a chain to come souring through the air at an extremly fast speed and hit Chris right in the face. Hitomi then turned around and gave Rika a thumbs up.

She then got up and looked at Natsuru. "Ok, let's get one thing strait." she began. "We're not helping you we're helping Kaede."

"Whatever." Natsuru said. "I'm just glad we don't need to fight him and you guys."

While Chris was getting up the camera switches to his vew. Oddly enough everything had a reddish tint to it. At the bottum left corner was a Halo motion tracker. At the top left was a plus symble with a 32% right of it. On the right side there was a small window with staddick instead of an image. He took a look around. Natsuru and the others were bussy talking. 'Good.' he thought. He looked around more till he saw his cane. He then thrusted himself forward and grabbed it by the hook.

The camera then switched back to normal third person vew and he put the cane on his shoulder so that the bottum end was pointing behind him. It then glowed blue and turned into a Incineration Cannon. He then made a loud whistalling noise to get there attention.

They all turned towards him and he smurched. "To easy." he said before firing the Incineration Cannon. Shizuku used her chain to hit the incoming energy ball. When she did that four more lonched into the air. Chris then superjumped and grabbed the one that was heading his way and throw it at them. They all scaddered to avoid being hit.

Natsuru and Hitomi started shooting at him. He then did a forwards barel roll to avoid the explosions and lightning. Turning his Incineration Cannon into a Brute Shot he tried to at least hit them with the blade. Natsuru and Hitomi jumped back to avoid it.

"Thimgs keep up like this we WON'T live through this." Akane said. Shizuku then reached into her back pockets and pulled out two hand granades.

"Never thought I'd use these things." she said before pulling the pins out with her thumbs. She then tried throwing them at Chris (Who was firing a Concussion Rifel left and right). Only for him to knock them into the air. He them fired at Natsuru getting her down. Then he wacked a granade over to her. He then shot the other one as it was coming down. Shizuku then charged him and grabbed his pistal and fire the pink stuff onto Natsuru. She was completely covered when the granade went off.

Shizukus neck was then rapped with the thick black cabel form Chris as he hosetted her into the air. "You go through a lot of trouble to make sure your lies still work." Chris said. "You may have them tricked, but I KNOW what your really up to."

He could have easily ended it there. He could have cut her head off or shoot her or sent electricity up her neck. But instead he released her. "If I'm gonna kill you it will be a worthy battle." he began. "So I'll tell ya what we'll do. I will give you one week to decide a location to battle me in. You can get some training, be at the top of your game. Then we'll fight to the death."

He then turned around and walked to the nearest building. "Of course if you try and skip town. I will hunt you down and brutally murder you."

He then pressed one of the bricks like a button and the wall opened to reveal a secret elevator. Which was round instead of square. He then stepped in to it and pressed one of the buttons and the elevator closed.

And there they were. With one week to decide where to kill him. They didn't need to convince each other. They knew they would all need to work together to bring him down.

That didn't mean they liked the idea.

* * *

**If any on you are wondering. Yes, I DO think Natsuru's power's are Explosions. They will be referd to as 'explosions' from this chapter forword.**


	7. The History of the Omega Warrier

"Are you sure Naysuru's all right?" Akane asked as she dragged Natsuru's unconcious body into Shizuku's house.

"Chris' pistal fires paralization bolts that turn as hard as stone whenever they make contact with any matterial. She'll be all right, but she'll wake up with a bad headake." Shizuku explained as they were walking in.

"Ya know, this could go alot faster if someone HELPED ME!" Akane said, tring to lay down a hint that she wanted them to help her.

"Well, my hand are full." Hitomi said as she caried Ryoka into the house bribel style.

"In my medicing cabnit there's a spray bottle labbled 'paint romover'. Take that and aplie it to all of the spots with the lockdown paint." Shizuku told Akane and Hitomi. The two then looked at each other that back at Shizuku and then she said "The pink stuff. It's called lockdown paint."

Akane and Hitomi then dragged the two paralized kampfers out of the room. Shizuku then turned around and looked at the rest of the team. There numbers were great but Chris had them out skilled, out gunned, out everything besides numbers. "Ok," she began. "If we're gonna beat Chris we can't be messing around. We need to chose a battle feild that we can take him down in." Shizuku then went over to one of the walls away from the group and open a secret panle revealing a keypad.

She then entered a code into it and then the room started to change. The furnicter went into the walls and the floor opened up and out came some sort of table with the top plain being blue and the rest being black. It then pergected a hologram of the intire city big enouth to fill up the intere table. "Chris was a pretty technical guy. He set this up to form plans one how to take care of blue kampfers. Haven't used this since he went mad."

"That elevater." Kaede began. "Where did it lead?"

"To his underground lair." Shizuku said.

"Evil villans with underground lairs. An expert fighter. A mad man wanting to kill the human race. This is the awesomest adventure ever." Mikoto said full of energy.

"We can't goove around for this. It's ever we get serious, or get shot." Shizuku said.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Kaede asked.

"I don't know. we'll need to think of something." Shizuku responded.

* * *

"Uh... Uhh... Uh..." Natsuru cepted moning as she woke up. Her head was killing her. She looked around, everything was blurry. 'Must be wearing Akane's glasses or something.' she thought. She tried to sit up but that made things get more blurry. She felt a hand on her back which poshed her into the sitting up pasistion. And she her a fimilare voice tell her "Slowly."

Natsuru then looked to her right to see Akane sitting there. akane repeated herself and said "Slowly."

"Uh.. Wh-Where am I?" Natsuru asked her as she looked around. Everything got more clear when she was looking around.

"Your at Shizuku's house." Akane told her. "She covered you with the lockdown paint, remember?"

"All I remember is every little detale of Chris' fists." Natsuru said. "How long was I out?"

"An houre or two." said a voice from across the room. Natsuru looked over Akane's shoulder to see Hitomi and Ryoka sitting across the room.

"Ummmm... What's going on?" Natsuru asked.

"Well while you were unconcious Chris gave us one week to decide were the final battle would take place. And Shizuku said it wuld be better if we worked together to take him down." Akane explained.

Natsuru then got up out of Shizuku's bed and was surprised by two thing. 1: She wasn't naked or missing any articals of clothen. and 2: She was still in her kampfer mode. "Shouldn't I have changed back by now?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it." Hitomi began. "You've been like that the whole time."

Natsuru then shut her eyes tite and tried to focus on her male form. She opened her eyes and saw she was still 'she'. She tried again and nothing happed. She then smacked the bracelit into her left hand and tried to focus on male Natsuru. "Why isn't it..." She then remembered what Chris said before he started punching her. 'Don't bother trying to change back. I locked you in your kampfer form.' "Great, I'm stuck like this."

"At least we're still alive." Hitomi told her. "Trust me, it could have been a LOT worse."

"How?" Natsuru asked.

"Your not the one who can't feel anything in one of these." Hitomi told her while pointing to the breast Chris fried.

"Yeah. It looked liked that hurt alot." Natsuru told her.

"It didn't hurt as much as it looked." Hitomi said.

"Realy?" Akane asked.

"No. It hurt WAY more." Hitomi responded.

"Shouldn't we be goining Kaede and the other?" Ryoka asked.

"Probably should." Akane said.

As they aproched the door they could her what sounded like Shizuku, Mikoto, Kaede, Rika, and Sayaka arguing. Natsuru press her ear against the door to her what they were saying. Then a sword's blade sudonly passed right infort of her face from the other side. She then took a fue steps away from the door. "Maybe we should wait for them to com down." she said.

"We don't have that kind of time." Hitomi said before opening the door.

"Again, dropping him off of the roof of a skyscraper won't work." Shizuku said. By the sounds of it, it sounded like she was saying 'For the millionth time.'

"Maybe we could drop an anvil on him." Rika said.

"What good would that do?" Mikoto asked. "We'd be giving him something to throw at us."

"Maybe we could get a sawblade and cut his head off." Kaede sugested.

"1. Were would we get a sawblade? And 2. How would we get close enouth to use it?!" Shizuku asked loudly.

"It might help if we knew what we were up agains." Natsuru said as she, Akane, hitomi, and Ryoka walked into the room. "hold on, something strange here... Where's the couch?"

"Realy? You miss the hologravic image of the sitty on a table that was never here before?" Mikoto asked as she gestered to the table.

"I've learned to expect the unexpected. Nothing's stranger then a living room with no couch." Natsuru said. "So what exactly IS the story behind Chris?"

"That's... A long story." Shizuku said. "It can't be true, though."

"Tell us." Hitomi ordered Shizuku.

* * *

_"Acording to him, it all started with one man." Shizuku began to explain. "His name was Christopher Rober Webster. His siblings in his eyes weren't realy that nice. They always tried to get on each other's nerves. With all the yelling and them telling him to stop doing something they do, he didn't realy like them that much."_

_"When he got old enough to leave, he wanted nothing to do with them. He was pretty smart, so he put his brains to good use in a company called 'Aperature Siences."_

_It then showed a man with a lab coat working on something. With the way the light was casted you coudn't see his eyes but you could tell he was wearing glasses. He had a mukey tail style mustash and was wearing a fladora. He had dark brown hair. he leaned up to admire his work. On the table infront of him was a watch that looked like a combonation of the first two onmitrixes and the ultramatrix. The black for the hour glass symble was red. There was a one inch tall red cilender with a black stripe around the edge. Near the edge that would be closes to the hand on the body was a white pie that lap around from one and to the other. The camra repasistioned itself so half the screen was taken up by his cin and lower parts of his face. He smiled at his new creation._

_"This sientist 'barowed' a cloning machene and made a device that would let him live forever. He went into a pocket demention, and tested his new device." _

_It then showed Christopher in a demention which was nothing more then inky blackness for miles. He put up his left rist and pressed the two silver buttons. The core pupped up and progected a green light. He then slammed it back down and the intere camra was blocked by a green flash. Next thing it showed was the inside of some metal hallway. Everything was blue with white lights on the ceilling. The man who made it walked into a room with a pod-like devise in it. he then pressed a button on the camand consel and a inver red beam scaned him._

_"He used his own DNA as a base. But the prosses removed every little emotion from him."_

_It then showed him putting cemicals into special slot on the control panle and began pressing a series of buttons. on it. It showed him in his younger years when he was just 13 years old._

_"He redesined the genectic strucher of his clones. He made them stronger, faster, smarter."_

_It then showed the inside of the pod lighting up. The intire chamber was filled with the bright light. He just stood there. Waiting for his clone to come to live. The light stoped and inside the chamber was a 13 year old boy. Made exactly to his spefifications._

_"He continued making clones untill he had enough to help him make an A.I. to help run the sistums of his creations powers."_

_It then showed two clones of him working on camand consels with him standing between them. Then a green light emerged from the table infront of him to show a 3 inch tall hologram of halo 4 armor with a red visor and all the parts that should be black were red. The hologram said in a computerised voice "Hello." This A.I. was forever known as 'Omega.'_

_"Most of the clones didn't get all of his emotions. But when the Chris we were fihting was born. He was a perfect replica."_

_It then showed the Omega warrier by the bar code of 086XAlpha on the training floor fighting against three attack drowns at once. He grabbed one by the staff it was holding and its right arm. He then through it on the ground behined him and through it at a robot that was chargein at him. He then grabbed the next one by the head and smashed it an the ground and the he pulled it's head off. All three robots were defeeted. He then stured around and looked up at the room behind the glass window. The original was standing in it clapping at 086XAlpha's victory._

_"Since he was the best he got his own weapon lay out. He was sent to our word so he could end the war. But he wasn't giving a messenger."_

_It then showed a squid entrail animal with a cleaverd knife in the left side of his head. A shadow was then casted over it and a hand reached out and grabbed it._

_"He stole one. He knew exactly what he was taken. He planned on getting into the war and then ending it. He was the best out of all of us. He could take on blues without transforming. But... One little mistake turned him into my worset nightmare."_

_It then show the fighting force known as Chris on his knees from extreen pain, an injury we already know. Shizuku and Tamiko had to hudle around him and block any bullets or lighting balls that came his way. Tamiko camanded for someone by the name of 'GLaDOS' to help him. The floor beneath the three red kampfers then started to decend into the ground._

_"He was lucky to servive physicly, but mentally..."_

_It then showed Chris fully healled fight a group of blue AND red kampfers. He flipped over one of then and the slashed her with his energy sword. He pulled out his cane and tured it into a Carbine and shot down a red kampfer. He then grabbed a red and blue kmpfer, knocked the two's heads together then sent his energy sword through the reds back, with it's lanth it also killed the blue._

_"I had no other chose. I had to recrute the blue team and try to take him down. I was the only one who servived. Chris got toed off the planet. I thought everything was back to normal."_

* * *

"And now he's back." Natsuru said. "That... Is actuly is the normalist story I've ever heard."

"WHAT?!" Shizuku asked. "A guy FROM ANOTHER WORLD, making a ARMY OF GENETICLY ALTERED CLONES OF HIMSELF sounds relistic to you?!"

"Well it's more likely then 'alien magic'." Natsuru stated.

"Well at least we know for a FACT that's real." Shizuku said.

"Hey, CRAZY IDEA, let's get back on toppic." Akane said.

"So, what ideas do we have so far?" Hitomi said though she had a good idea of the answer.

"Negative-three" Mikoto said.

"HOW?!" Natsuru asked. "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU GET LESS THEN ZERO IDEAS!?"

"What were you doing when I was unconsious?" Ryoka asked Mikoto.

"Well I can tell you what we WEREN'T doing, figuring out a place to kill Chris" she said.

"How do you guys get anything done if all you do is stand around and talk?" Hitomi asked Natsuru.

"That's the thing, we don't." Natsuru said. "Yeah we could probably figure out some sort of a long term salution to ending the war but there to bissy to think of anything."

"Think, there has to be somewere we can beat him." Shizuku said.

"Hey, if he's as powerful in his kampfer form as Kaede made him out to be, how can we compare?" Sayaka asked.

"He can't use his powers without an A.I. to run them proporly." Shizuku said. "And both the A.I.s he had were taken away when he was defeeted the first time. Your welcome."

"so, how are we suposed to kill him?" Natsuru asked.

"I don't know." Shizuku said. "I always thought the moderaters killed him, never expected for him to return."

"... What about here." Natsuru said as she pointed to one of the spots on the holo map.

The group looked at were she was pointing to see she was aiming for the docks. "How are we suposed to kill him there?" Mikoto asked.

"Well," Natsuru began. "He looked prity skinny, and if his arms are robotic then his legs might not be that strng. So say we were to huck a car up to him and then push it into the water. It should be deep enouth to drown him."

"Anyone got any better ideas?" Shizuku asked to see how many resalts there'd be.

"An 'idea' is a plan you think of, right?" Mikoto began. "Cause if so, I might have one. But we'll need a giant fighting robot."

"I'm gonna tell Chris the fight's gonna take place at the docks." Shizuku said. "And Mikoto, don't."

"Don't what?" Mikoto asked

"Anything you think is fun." Shizuku said before leaving for the next room.

"Would it be fun to rig her couch to explode?" Mikoto asked when Shizuku was out of ear shot.

"No way." Hitomi said.

"Then let's do it." Mikoto said.

"Oh boy." Natsuru said. "This is gonna be a long week. I might die before the battle even begins."

There was then silence for five minutes. Shizuku was still talking to Chris. Aquard silence was still aquard. Mikoto was looking around the room trying to find the couch. Untill finally Shizuku came back into the room( Much to Natsuru's dealite because she was worried Kaede or Akane might try something).

"What took you so long?" Natsuru asked Shizuku as she came back from her phone call.

"Me and Chris somehow got onto the topic of sports." Shizuku said. "Which is werd, cause niether one of us knows the first thing about baseball."

Everyone in the room then shot Shizuku a glare tat screamed 'HOW!'

"So, now what happens?" Akane asked.

"Now, we train." Shizuku responded.

"Like I said." Natsuru began. "This is gonna be a long week."

* * *

The camra then switched to a run down looking metal cavering. There are walls missing, there are walls with plants growing on them, there are wlls hitting other walls. There was this one antena looking thing in the middle of the camra shot right infront of it. A farry familler figure lands on this point like a ninja. He then took a quick look around what once was his home. "I leave home for a fue days..." he said to himself.

He then jumped of the point and slid down a wire going from one end of the carvern to the next. He jumped of and hooked his cane on another. he then jumped through one of the holes in the walls and walked up to a computer systum. It had an extreamly big screen suspended above it and there were, like, 100000 buttons. He then pressed a fue buttons on the systum and everything began to light up. The holes in the walls began to fix themselfs.

Chris' undergrownd lair was back in action.


	8. PSA 1

"Why hello there, I'm Natsuru Seno from the kampfer fanfiction 'The First Kampfer'." Natsuru said while looking into the camra.

"And I Christopher Webster 086XAlpha, from the same." Chris said standing to Natsuru's left. Also looking into the camra.

"I know what your all thinking. 'What's going one here? This isn't a real chapter'." Natsuru began. "Well the auther of this fanfiction is having a bad and somewhat polar case of writer's block."

"Well, not writers block exactly." Chris started stating, holding his hands out as if he was holding a ball from the sides. "He's having trouble focusing on this fanfiction. He's focusing more on future fanfiction. Plus he just started watching a new anime online and he can't seem to get it out of his systum."

"And sins he need to post a chapter (or at least wants to), he desided to take a page from rooster teeth and post a PSA." Natsuru said.

"But what are we gonna talk about you ask?" Chris said like Griff from red vs blue would.

"The evoluction of the Omega Warrier." Natsuru and Chris said at the exact same time.

"The Omega Warrier was an idea the auther had had for years, and the went under some mager changes." Chris said. "Origionly there was only one and it was him. but eventully(after watching Ben 10/Generator Rex heroes unite) he made there be thousands of omega warriers for each timeline and dimension."

"And they weren't even CALLED the Omega Warriers back then." Natsuru said. "Eventully he desided that the Omega warriers would need a way to control there power's with ease. So he thought of the Omega A.I. A logical thinking intelligins unit which knows there's a mistical resone for some things and a mathmatical one for others."

"And originally the Omega Warriers were gonna take over the intire multiverse, but now they just protect it." Chris said.

"Yeah, ya see." Natsuru said. "The Omega Warriers went through so many changes over the years, Even there apperinse is different. They used to not have the jacket. And that jacket used to have no white. Just red and black. And they also didn't have a hat."

"And originally I was gonna have the standerd load out and I motivied my weapons." Chris said. "Off coarse if we went through changes then oure enemies did as well."

"Save it for the sequel." Natsuru said. "Well, I'm seeing a red light so this is that magicall time that we end the chapter. Remember to rate and review."

"Yeah. What were you waiting for? Permission?!" Chris asked.

"I'll see you guy's in the next chapter." Natsuru said.


	9. Everthing that can go wronge

"Hey," Natsuru began to tell the groupe as they were getting ready for there battle with Chris. "Remember when i said 'this is ganna be a long week'?"

"Yay?" akane said.

"Well, looks like I was wronge. It was actully the shortess week of my live." Natsuru said. "It's like we skipped to today."

"Keep focussed, Chris is ganna be here any minute." Shizuku ordered the others.

The were at the docks like there were planning, they had every thing in pasision for the trap. Only one thing was missing.

The person they were going to trap.

"And then from behined the group comes a figure, they turn around to see a great, dangerous, hansome, brilliont, aweso-" Chris said, completely steeling my job.

"Just skip to the point." Shizuku said anoid.

Chris was then shown reading the skript and then flipped over to the next page.

And the next page.

And the next page.

And the next page.

"Your not going to believe this." Chris began, flipping faster. "Litteratly 12 pages of me bragging about myself that the adience will never here. Ah, here we go. ' Christopher Webster'. Happy?"

"What was that about an adience?" Mikoto asked.

"Look, there's always small talk before a big battle. To cliche. I say, let's skip to the good part." Chris said, pulling out his cane and turning it into a Battle Rifel.

"Ok, guys. Remember oure training." Shizuku said as she charged to her fullest.

"Uhhhhhhh." Natsuru said nervously.

"Please don't tell us you forgot your training?" Shizuku said.

"Ok, then," Natsuru began. "I won't tell-."

Chris then charged at her and seperated Natsuru from the rest of the group. Akane, Ryoka, and Kaede opened fire on him. Which, of corse, he easily out ran. He then turned his Battle Rifel into a Gravity Hammer and threw it at them. Knocking the group away from each other, Chris then took on the closest member to him. Which just so happened to be Mikoto. She tried to cut his head off but he merly ducked under the strike, grabbed her left leg, and flipped her onto the ground. He cot the sword as it came down and pointed it towards her. Chris then quickly moved it to deflect one of Shizuku's blades as it was coming at him. He then turned towards Shizuku and pulled out his Energy sword in his left hand. "Bring it on." he said in a cocky tone.

Shizuku then charged at Chris to try and fight him. He easily used Mikoto's sword to throw the dagger out of her hand when she tried to stab him. He then tried to slice her with both swords. She dodged each one quickly and then delevered a punch to the stomic. Chris' shoes the glowed blue as he took of in one directon at an insainly high speed. He then turned around and began trying to slice Shizuku. He did get a fue good swings in before he dropped Mikoto's sword, put away his Energy Sword and then grabbed Shizuku and dropped her on her head onto the floor. He then looked up and saw Hitomi charging at him. He blocked everything she throw at him and then grabbed her arm, pulled her up into the air, and punched her sending her in the direction of Sayaka, knocking her down to.

Natsuru then looked at Chris and began fireing explosions at him. Hek nocked each one into the air, then Natsuru got the idea that that wasn't ganna work. Chris then prepared to punch what seemed like air. He through the punch and it made contact with one of the explosions he redirected into the air as it was coming down. Natsuru ran out of the way of not just that explosion, but many others that Chris was throwing at him. "I'm like a machine gun with explosions!" Chris yelled happily.

"Fire balls!" Natsuru yelled when he found cover from the attack.

Chris then looked up to see how many more **explosions **he had before he ran out. "God, how many did you throw?" he asked when he saw he wasn't going to run out any time soon.

"How many did you throw?" Mikoto ask Natsuru.

"Don't know, I stopped counting after 30." Natsuru responded.

Chris actully managed to reach the last one. But instead of punching it like the others he cot it and then threw it behind him at Kaede, who was planing a sneek attack. The explosion caused Kaede to fly over Chris. Kaede managed to land on her feet, and then got punched in the face by Chris. Chris then pulled out his Energy Sword and tried to hit her with it (for every swing saying 'Swish'). Kaede used her own sword to block the attacks. Chris then did a cart wheel backwards and picked up his cane and turned it into a switch axe. He then threw that weapon at Kaede, who just barrly dodged it. "You might actully be worth something." Kaede said.

"'Might'?" Chris questioned.

Kaede then tried shooting at him again. Chris took off his hat and turned it into its shield form. Then he used it to charge at her, knocking Kaede to the ground. He then picked up his Switch Axe and tried to hit Kaede with it. She dodged the swings he threw at her and then triedslashing him with her sword.

TRIED.

He easily used his axe to block her attacks. Chris then preformed a barle role to his left to avoid a punch from Natsuru. He then turned his Switch Axe into two Sticky Detonaters and fired both guns at Natsuru, with the distance the camra had to fallow the shot. The granades it shot stuck to Natsuru's breast, where you would amaging her nipples being. The camra went back to Chris and he pulled the triggers again causing the granades to explode offscreen. He then began to face Kaede in Hand-to-Hand combat.

"Natsuru, are you ok?" Hitomi asked, helping Natsuru up from the blast. (Ryme)

"I just want you to know," Natsuru began loudly. "That the pain Chris caused you when you fot him, now pails in camparission to the pain he just caused me. I'm ganna liy down for a minute."

Natsuru then fell over and went to a sleep like state. Hitomi then looked to see how well they were doing aganst Chris. From the looks of it, he was winning.

He managed to knock Kaede's blade out of her hands with his right arm and grab a incoming knife with his other. He then looked in the direction of the chain to see Shizuku still holding the chain and gave her a 'Really?' look. And the sent electricity up the chain, shocking Shizuku.

"Tist, tist, tist." Chris said, shacking his head, walking towards Shizuku. "You really think you can beat me? I taught you all your moves, and you haven't learned any new ones. Your nothing compared to me. NOTHING."

He then hit her with his right arm and knocked her back quite a ways. The knock-back caused her to let go of her weapon and, in terms, caused the electricity to stop running through her body. Chris began to walk towars her, but after the first step stopped. He then directed his attention to the ground. There he saw a computer chip with a yellow light in it. He picked it up and starred directly into the light.

"You kept her?" Chris asked Shizuku. "You kept the A.I. in charge of my intire computer systems, not only alive, but with you in your back pocket the whole time?"

Chris then rolled up his sleve to reveal the Omegatrix. He the pressed the two buttions and made the face-plate go up. He then put the chip to the side of the black cylender between the dile and bottum cylender that face his knuckles.

"Chris, no, don't-." Shizuku tried to order Chris.

"Once you slip the chip," Chris began as he slipped the chip into the Omegatrix. He then put his arm in a passition in which Shizuku can see the dile of the Omegatrix with his fist going strait up. "There ain't no turning back."

The Omegatrix the lit up yellow and it turned into a more watch like form. There was a white lach which went around his wrist to saccure a cylender onto his wrist. on both side of the cylender (towards and away from his wrist) were black buttions with a yellow light inside. The black inside the dile was no longer plain black, it was white with yellow triangles forming a cyrcle inside of it. Chris then slowly blincked and when he opened his eyes they turned from green to yellow. He then tilted his head one way, cracking his neck, then did it the other way.

"Now," Chris began in a somewhat sinister tone. "The real fight begins."

* * *

**If you can guess what the symble is the symble of, you will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**Here's a hint: That A.I. from Chapter 7 is from the same video game.**


	10. End of the Begining

**So, no one reviewed so no one gets a shout out.**

**I was the Aperture Science symbol.**

* * *

"Once you slip the chip," Chris began as he slipped the chip into the Omegatrix. He then put his arm in a passition in which Shizuku can see the dile of the Omegatrix with his fist going strait up. "There ain't no turning back."

The Omegatrix the lit up yellow and it turned into a more watch like form. There was a white lach which went around his wrist to saccure a cylender onto his wrist. on both side of the cylender (towards and away from his wrist) were black buttions with a yellow light inside. The black inside the dile was no longer plain black, it was white with yellow triangles forming a cyrcle inside of it. Chris then slowly blincked and when he opened his eyes they turned from green to yellow. He then tilted his head one way, cracking his neck, then did it the other way.

"Now," Chris began in a somewhat sinister tone. "The real fight begins."

He then charged at Shizuku, who was just getting up, grabbed her by the neck and smashed her head onto the ground. He then threw Shizuku at Ryoko and Sayaka. He then turned his cane into a Gravity Hammer and threw it at Akane. Blasting her back and causing her to drop her gun. He then confronted Hitomi for hand-to-hand combat. Chris seemed to be moving faster and hitting harder then before, so he easily managed to take her down. He then pulled out his Energy Sword and sliced the blade of Mikoto's of when she tried to attack him. Chris then grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed her head onto his nea. He then lonched his fist of at Kaede and nocked her down. The fist then retracted back to his arm.

Chris was then hit with a single bullet to the back of his neck. The injury quickly disappered. He turned in the direction of the shot to see, total shocker, Natsuru holding Akane's pistal in his left hand sideways. Chris then began to walk towards Natsuru as she did the same. Natsuru fired another shot at Chris' torso. The injury disappered.

"What's she doing?" Kaede asked as she got up.

"I think she's killing herself." Hitomi responded.

"Oh no." Kaede said.

Natsuru fire another, it quickly disappered. When Chris was right infront of her she fired another shot. But this time Chris was able to nock the gun out of Natsuru's hand and then quickly woshed his and around Natsuru's neck.

"Any last requests?" Chris asked as he was choking the blue kampfer.

"Allow me to change back into my humon form." Natsuru responded.

"You would rather die a idiotic, weak, madafoconing humon then a powerful kampfer?" Chris asked. Natsuru responded by nodding her head 'yes'. "I'll never understand you Homo Sapeons."

Using his left arm he pulled up his Sonic Screwdriver and actavated it. Natsuru's braclet then glowed blue and in a flash Natsuru turned back into her male form.

"Anything ells?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, settle a bet for... Me, would ya?" Natsuru said, starting to run out of air. "If your arms are ro... Botic does that mean your... Legs are weak?"

"I geuss so, why?" Chris asked.

Natsuru then stabbed Rika's weapon's blae into Chris' sholder. Chris the looked at Natsuru and said "That isn't enouth to kill me."

"I know..." Natsuru began. "But I'm hopping... That is." Natsuru then gestered to his right, and when Chris looked in that direction he saw that the chain to the weapond stabbed in him was rapped around a car that Mikoto and Akane were pushing off.

"Push." Akane told Mikoto.

"I am pushing." Mikoto responded.

Chris then looked at the weapon stabbed into him and then reliesed what they were doing.

"Oh, you son of a-." Chris began to say but got interupted by the chain of the weapon sudinly yanking him towards the water. Chris grabbed the edge of the docks before he was pulled under.

"This ain't over yet!" Chris began screeming. "I'll be back. And when I am. YOUR-."

Before he could finish his threat, Chris got yanked under water. The battle was over. The Red, Blue, and White kampfers have won. Chris was gone.

"Ok..." Natsuru began as he was caching his breath. "You guys... Can't call me stupid, idiot, or... Any of those kind of things... For at least a week."

"How'd you know that would work?" Shizuku asked.

"Well, Chris seemed like an easily angered person, and because of that he's easily fooled into walking right into a trap. You guys were making him somewhat angery, so all I had to do was shot him a fue times, make him want to kill me, get him close, and hook of a car to him. Then the rest was simple." Natsuru explained as if he were some kind of geneus.

"So, wene can I change back?" Rika asked Natsuru.

"Well, humans can only go three minutes without air. But I'd give it 30 minutes just to be save." Natsuru said. "Hold on, I just relised something. I'm the smart one now, so to even things out, Shizuku will have to become the crazy one, Mikoto will have to become the angery one, and Akane will have to become the useless one."

"That isn't really required." Shizuku said.

"Well, there can't be TWO smart people." Natsuru said. "And if you were to change, then Mikoto will have to change, and Akane. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go come up with battle plan that no one will lisen to and come up with a theory as to why the white kampfers are as loyal as the are."

Natsuru then began to walk off to go do what he said. "Should we do something about that?" Mikoto asked Shizuku.

"We should, but I suddonly have the great urge to rig your couch to explode." Shizuku said before walking off.

"Well, geuss I need to kill some one." Mikoto said before drawing her attention to the white kampfers.

"I'll give them two days max before the go back to being them." Hitomi siad before noticing the way Mikoto was looking at her. "Hhhhey look over there." She then quickly ran off with Mikoto fallowing her.

"Should we do something?" Kaede asked.

"I would stop her, but I'm the useless one now." Akane said before walking off.

"Two days?" Sayaka asked Kaede to see if they were all in agreement as to when thigs would go back to normal.

"Two days." Kaede responded.

* * *

"Who in they're right mind would sink a car?" a man asked as he and his crew pulled a car out of the water at the docks.

"I don't know," another said. "But somethings hooked up to it."

They continued to pull it up untill they saw what was chained to it. With a sythe like blade percing his chest was a man, by the looks of it either dead or unconcous. He was turning slowly in there direction, and when they were able to see his face they saw he had a dead look in his right eye.

And a robotic left.

"What in the world?" the first man asked. The robotic eye then looked at the men with a red glow in it.

The robotic eye then started looking around everywhere as the camra faded to black. When it was completely dark the red glow of the eye then looked strait into the camra and then went out.

He wasn't dead. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**This aint the end yet. This is only the begining.**

**So in the next part, Chris is going to try and convince Natsuru that e has no friends and that Akane, Mikoto, and Shizuku are only using the whole team up thing to learn his every weakness. And the two male kampfers might form a friendship.**

**JUST a friendship.**

**Now there's going to be a slight delay on updates cause I want to get this part done before posting it.**


End file.
